


Ensalada de frutas

by Hawkz (Photohawk)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichiruki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photohawk/pseuds/Hawkz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresa y durazno. Frutilla y melocotón. Una rica ensalada de frutas... Advertencia de lemon. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensalada de frutas

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers y lemon. Los spoilers son diminutos, pero existen. Recomendado haber leído el manga hasta la actualidad, o al menos saber de qué va.
> 
> Este fic no tiene historia. La "historia" es una simple excusa para escribir lemon. Porque quería, no hay otra explicación. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no slash. Espero que no sea demasiado vulgar, pero sí es explícito.
> 
> Más que nada, espero que lo disfruten. :D

Parecía que nunca sucedería pero, finalmente, estaban en paz.

No más traiciones inesperadas, nazis Quincy, muertos hechos zombies y zombies que renacen (no me pregunten la lógica de aquello) ni nada por el estilo...

Y, contra todo tipo de pronóstico, Ichigo Kurosaki había vuelto a vivir en el mundo humano. Tenía todo el potencial para ser un Capitán (incluso más que eso), pero decidió que sencillamente no era el tipo de… _vida_ para él.

Lo cual no quería decir, definitivamente, que había abandonado a sus amigos de Soul Society. O ellos a él, tampoco.

Conservaba sus poderes y ejercía como Shinigami Sustituto. Exactamente como en los viejos tiempos... Con la diferencia de que ahora estudiaba en la Universidad y tenía su propio apartamento (era eso o viajar 4 horas diarias hasta la Facultad.)

El pobre estaba hecho mierda. Los fines de semana trabajaba en una cafetería, mientras que los demás días estudiaba sin parar... Ni qué decir de cuando aparecía un Hollow y se ocupaba de él. Aunque, claro, nunca le tomaba demasiado tiempo aquello. Lo hacía mas bien por diversión.

Y entre todo eso, finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. No debía exámenes, así que estaba decidido a tomarse un merecido descanso. Se tiró en el sofá a mirar cualquier basura en la televisión, cuando una figura entró súbitamente por la puerta. Casi tiró su bebida de la impresión.

-¿Me extrañaste, Ichigo? -preguntó la inconfundible voz de Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Ya te dije que me avises si vas a venir, maldita sea! -gritó, recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Ah, no seas tan busco conmigo, Kurosaki kun~ -ese tono. El tono maldito que le saca de quicio... -Ese no es el modo de saludar a tu querida amiga. Menos cuando fuiste tú quien me dio una llave para venir cuando quisiera.

Lo peor es que era verdad, mierda. En un momento de suma debilidad, luego de más de tres meses sin una visita de nadie... Cuando finalmente apareció Rukia, decidió darle la llave.

_-Toma... Cuando quieras puedes venir. Es muy aburrido estar sin ti... Quiero decir, sin ninguno de ustedes. -había agregado rápidamente al ver la mirada sorpresiva de la chica._

Él mismo se había sorprendido de decir aquello _._ Y se sorprendió más al recordarlo aquella noche y darse cuenta que era la verdad. Era a quien más extrañaba, pero no lo pensaba decir abiertamente. Antes muerto.

-De todos modos, sería bueno que avisaras… Casi tiro mi bebida por tu culpa.

-Hey, comparte, maldito egoísta... Que está helado afuera. -dijo mientras se acercaba a quitarle la taza de las manos.

-¡Oye! Prepárate uno tú misma, joder... Además no te debería dar frío a ti, señora "cero absolut-" ¡AH! ¿¡A qué vino eso ahora!?

-Idiota -respondió Rukia luego de soltar esa patada, con el ceño totalmente fruncido -no se bromea con eso. El poder de Sode No Shirayuki es cosa seria. Casi muero la última vez que lo usé… -finalizó, esta vez con una expresión de tristeza.

-Oi, sólo estaba bromeando... -respondió visible (aunque muy ligeramente) nervioso. _Tal vez sí la cagué esta vez..._

Rukia sonrió maliciosamente. _Maldita enana, tus dotes de actriz no son cualquier cosa…_

-Es bueno que reconozcas tus errores. Mi pequeño Ichigo ha madurado, qué adorable…

-¿Quién eres tú para decirle pequeño a alguien? Atrevida… -ahora era él quien tenía la expresión divertida al responderle.

-Te crees muy rudo, pero tan sólo con tu nombre ya nadie te puede tomar en serio… _Fresita._

Hay veces que respondemos lo primero que nos viene a la mente, aunque sea algo muy estúpido. Y, cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde. Ichigo siempre fue una persona sumamente impulsiva… Así que, obvia e inevitablemente, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-¡Al menos no soy yo quien tiene pinta de un durazno! Eh-quiero decir… - _¿A qué mierda vino eso?_

Mencionar una fruta… Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al final todo lo quedó fue aquel recuerdo. Además de que es, a fin de cuentas, un hombre sano y en plena juventud. Es imposible no pensar cosas así de vez en cuando… y menos cuando las has visto. Y menos cuando tienes a la dueña de aquel _durazno_ en frente.

Sintió la temperatura de su rostro elevarse a niveles alarmantes. Al menos ya no necesitaría ese chocolate caliente… El problema ahora era huír, o explicar lo que había dicho, o ALGO.

Aunque Rukia pareció no darle demasiada importancia.

-Tsk, mira quién tiene la cara toda roja ahora… Sí que eres toda una fresita.

_Oh dios, gracias. Mientras pase desapercibido…_

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con eso de que parezco un durazno? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

_Mierda._

_Un insulto definitivamente no es… ¡Mierda, no pienses en eso!_

-Sólo es algo que oí… En la calle, creo. No me acuerdo. ¡En fin! ¿Se puede saber a qué viniste? -soltó todo rápidamente. Con suerte se olvidaría de ello más tarde.

-Obviamente a visitarte. -respondió con naturalidad. O eso aparentaría, por ahora. Era obvio que aquel comentario no fue algo casual y sin importancia, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que tendría que darle un tiempo para sacarle la verdad. El hecho de que se hubiese sonrojado tan notoriamente luego de aquello le intrigaba, por decir algo. Le intrigaba _mucho_.

-¿Eh? ¿Tanto tiempo tienes? Pensé que habría problemas… Bueno, me alegro que al menos no los haya. Aunque no de tu presencia. -notó en sí mismo sentirse más tranquilo, por suerte. _Parece que sí lo olvidará… Aunque en parte me gustaría que supiera… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!_

_-_ Eres un vulgar. -respondió ella dando un sorbo del chocolate. -Veo que tus modales han mejorado lo mínimo, o nada. -al menos eso logró sacar a Ichigo de sus pensamientos, quien volvió a poner mirada molesta. -Hasta los Tenientes tenemos vacaciones de vez en cuando. Y decidí pasarlas acá, de paso me servirá para asegurarme que no estés descompuesto como la última vez que te dejé solo por tiempo prolongado. -finalizó con un tono de superioridad y una sonrisa insoportable.

-Idiota… Como si te necesitara.

Ambos saben que definitivamente se necesitan entre sí, pero no es necesario decir nada.

Pasan el resto de la tarde juntos. Por un lado, Rukia haciendo más de sus famosos dibujos, y por el otro, Ichigo mirando televisión y preparando la cena. Ninguno habla mucho, pero se sienten muy bien estando así.

Se sientan a comer. El apartamento es chico, de una sóla habitación con baño, un diminuto patio y una cocina-comedor.

-Me encanta la comida humana, ¡itadakimasu!

-Qué raro, pensé que preferirías la comida del Seritei. Seguro comes puros lujos siendo de la nobleza…

Rukia le mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero no hace otro comentario. Comen en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que responde, finalmente:

-Es… raro. Pero me gusta comer aquí, con compañía. En la mansión Kuchiki se come muy… formalmente, por así decirlo. Además ya sabes como es nii-sama, no habla más que para comentar algún error o algo malo de la comida a los cocineros…

Vaya que sabe como es Byakuya. No le gustaría comer con él, ni aunque le pagaran.

-Entiendo… Me alegro que te guste lo que preparé. Desde que vivo solo, creo que he mejorado un poco mis habilidades.

-Je, no te creas tanto. Pero debo admitir que está muy bueno esto, así que gracias.

-Cállate. No fue por nada, la próxima tú me debes la comida.

De nuevo silencio, aunque un Ichigo con el orgullo ligeramente aumentado. Terminan y lava los platos. Cuando vuelve, Rukia está de nuevo dibujando y decide dar un vistazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que podías ver? -reclama enojada, con los brazos escondiendo el papel.

-Cálmate, ni que me interesaran tus horribles garabatos. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo ahora?

-¡No son horribles! He estado practicando, he mejorado mucho… Pero esto es algo privado.

Ichigo duda mucho que realmente haya mejorado. Si tiene no sé cuántos años y sus garabatos siguen siendo indescifrables… Pero le intriga un poco el hecho de que haya mencionado "privado". Hasta ahora, nunca había escondido sus _obras_.

-¿Es una carta de chantaje? ¡AGH! -golpe bajo en el estómago.

-Estúpido… Si tanto te interesa, es una carta para Renji.

Una carta.

Para Renji.

La información rebota en su cabeza como una pelota de hule. Nunca antes le había molestado tanto escuchar un nombre. No se lo puede explicar pero es insoportable. ¿Qué tiene que decirle SU Rukia a ese imbécil en una carta?

Peor, ¿qué tiene que decirle que es tan privado?

Peor aún, _¿"mi" Rukia?_

-Oi, no pongas esa cara. Era broma, no es ninguna carta.

-No puse ninguna cara. No me importa lo que hagas, idiota.

Pero sí que le importa, y el alivio al escuchar que fue una broma no pasa desapercibido.

-Como tú digas… -otra sonrisa maliciosa. Ichigo duda poder aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

-Jódete. A todo esto, ¿dónde te vas a quedar? Te recuerdo que aquí no tengo un armario lo suficientemente grande como en casa.

-¿No me dejarás espacio en tu cama, Kurosaki-kun?~ -La pregunta es incluso peor que el ridículo tono. ¿Cómo se atreve?

De no ser por el maldito frío que hace, su cabeza echaría humo ahora mismo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Quédate en el sofá, si quieres. Te paso unas cobijas y tú te acomodas como puedas.

_Pero no estaría mal que me acompañes en mi cama… ¡ES DECIR!… Por el frío que hace, no estaría mal… Sólo por el frío. Definitivamente._

_Definitivamente NO es sólo eso, joder._

-Desconsiderado, estoy más que acostumbrada a dormir con hombres…

Desconcierto. Odio. Preocupación. _Envidia._

_-…_ después de todo, siempre dormíamos juntos de niños, con Renji y nuestros demás amigos.

Alivio. Segunda vez que siente alivio. _Esto no está bien..._

-Esos no eran hombres, sino niños, tú lo has dicho. Byakuya me mataría si se enterase… ¡Cómo sea! No es una opción, punto.

La expresión de Rukia es de sincera decepción. Incluso diría que se le ve un poco triste, si no la conociera mejor.

Ahora está molesto en serio, y no entiende bien por qué. No sólo molesto, ENFADADO. ¿Qué se cree para provocarlo así? ¿De verdad no se da cuenta? ¿Qué cosas podrían pasarle en el Seritei por ser tan ingenua? ¿¡Desde cuándo le preocupan estas cosas!?

-Oye… Es en serio. No deberías querer dormir en la misma cama que un hombre si no es… tú sabes, alguien importante para ti.

_¿En serio acabo de decir eso? Dios mío, mátenme..._

-Pero tú eres importante para mí. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

-No es eso a lo que me refiero… - _¿Ha dicho que soy su mejor amigo?_

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir…? _Oh._

-Exacto. Hasta una tonta como tú debería saberlo, con todos esos _manga_ que lees.

No dicen una palabra más, simplemente Ichigo se retira a buscar sábanas. Rukia se queda pensando… _¿Se refería a... amantes? Sí que he leído sobre aquello… Se besan y se tocan, entre otras cosas…_

_¿Por qué siento que subió la temperatura?_

-Toma, enana. ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

-Gracias.

Toma las sábanas, acomoda el sofá con ellas y se acuesta, luego de haberse cambiado al pijama en el baño. Todo esto sin poder dejar de pensar en aquello.

_¿Por qué siento que quiero… hacer esas cosas? Y quiero hacerlas… ¿con Ichigo?_

Sólo sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha de nuevo la voz del susodicho.

-Bueno, veo que no tienes más quejas. Me voy a dormir también, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro… ¡Espera!

_Me va a pedir de nuevo mi cama. Se dio cuenta de que el sofá es incómodo. Por favor no me pidas nada._

_O mejor pídeme todo. ¡NO!_

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué me dijiste "durazno"?

_Pudo ser peor._

_-_ Ya te dije que no era nada. No sé por qué lo dije, fue una respuesta irracional por haberme llamado "fresa".

-No te creo.

-¡No me importa si me crees o no! No cambia nada…

-Idiota.

-Estúpida.

-Vete a dormir.

-A eso iba.

Se va al cuarto. Ni se molesta en cerrar la habitación, porque el baño está conectado a ella. Si Rukia tiene que ir, tendrá que pasar por ahí y lo sabe.

Ya acostado en la cama se pone a pensar… Y se da cuenta que está jodido. _Me gusta Rukia, maldita sea. Me gusta y la quiero aquí…_

_Pero ella nunca lo entendería. Es demasiado ingenua, además ha dicho que soy su mejor amigo…_

Normalmente eso sería cuestión de halago o felicidad, pero justo ahora se siente como un balde de agua fría (y con este clima bajo 0). No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero seguramente es bastante, entre pensamientos sin sentido y nerviosismo. No puede dormir, y duda poder hacerlo en toda la noche…

-Ichigo… -siente un dedo empujándole el hombro.

-¡AHH! ¡No me asustes así!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te estoy hablando hace 5 minutos!

-Oh… Lo siento. -disculpa sincera. -¿Qué pasa? -preocupación estúpida.

-Yo… Eh... tengo mucho frío aún. ¿De verdad... te molesta que duerma contigo?

Responde antes de poder pensarlo. Qué va, aún pensándoselo, sabe que habría respondido lo mismo. En serio que hace un frío de mierda.

-No.

Se mueve un poco al costado. La cama no es tan chica, pero no quiere parecer un aprovechado. No quiere SER un aprovechado, y piensa que sólo alejándose podrá evitarlo.

Rukia se acomoda en el pequeño espacio, que es lo justo para ella. Sólo con eso, el cuerpo de Ichigo ya está lo suficientemente caliente como para sobrevivir 3 inviernos seguidos. Intenta separarse lo más posible, pero eso sólo hace que ella se pegue más.

-Oi, no te alejes tanto. Vine para que me compartas calor, egoísta.

-Yo… Eh… Lo siento.

Se queda quieto, dejando que la pequeña Shinigami se acomode. Quedan muy juntos, pero dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Eso hasta que la siente voltearse.

-Ru-Rukia… ¿q-qué pasa?

-Ichigo, yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

No le gusta a donde va todo esto. Si menciona de nuevo el durazno… No, ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo. Él ya lo acaba de pensar, y sintiendo el aliento Rukia en su espalda, sabe que está perdido.

-Supongo… ¿qué pasa?

_Debí decirle que tengo mucho sueño, carajo._

-¿Te gustaría tener relaciones sexuales conmigo?

_MÁTENME._

_AHORA MISMO._

_YA._

Se levanta de la cama en menos de un segundo. Agradece que la habitación esté oscura, porque sabe que está más rojo que una maldita fresa ahora mismo. Más de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida, seguramente.

-¡Eso no es algo que le dices a cualquiera! Maldita sea, Rukia, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Tal vez gritó más fuerte de lo debido, pero no le importa. No quiere ni pensar en Rukia preguntándole eso a alguien más… Si se lo dijo a él así como así, ¿quién sabe a quien más le ha dicho? ¿Además desde cuando usa términos tan explícitos como "relaciones sexuales"?

-¡Perdón! No pensé que te molestara tanto, en serio…

Ella también agradece la oscuridad de la habitación, pero por la humedad que siente empezar a formarse en sus ojos. No entiende por qué se ha enfadado tanto, pero le duele. Y aunque esté escondida por la oscuridad, Ichigo sabe distinguir el tono en su voz. La conoce lo suficiente.

-Yo… No me molestó la pregunta, es decir… Me encantaría pero… ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Entiende que eso no se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera!

_¿Ha dicho "me encantaría"?_

-Pero… te dije que no eres cualquiera. Además, nunca le había preguntado a nadie. Es decir… nunca lo he hecho, tampoco.

Alivio. Por tercera vez. Y es ahí cuando Ichigo se da cuenta.

Se da cuenta de que no sólo le gusta, sino que está _jodidamente enamorado de ella, mierda._

_-_ Ah _…_ perdona… Es sólo que me preocupé que alguien más se haya aprovechado de esto, ¿sabes? No son cualquier cosa, las relaciones sexuales… Pero ahora que me has dicho que tú nunca… ¿En serio nunca los has hecho? ¿Cuántos años tienes, exactamente?

-¡Tonto! No importa mi edad, son cosas de las que apenas se habla en Soul Society. Lo que más sé lo aprendí aquí, en libros y manga. Yo pensé que era algo que se podía hacer con cualquiera…

-¡Claro que no! Bueno… Sí, puedes hacerlo con cualquiera, en realidad… Pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Personalmente, claro. Otros tendrán otras opiniones… Pero de verdad creo que lo mejor es que sea con alguien que al menos te aprecie.

Otra vez le cuesta creer que haya dicho eso, pero fue completamente sincero. Y ahora que sabe lo perdido que está por ella, al menos quiere asegurarse de que tome decisiones con un mínimo de sensatez. No se arrepiente de haberse expresado así.

-¿Y tú… me aprecias?

Le sorprende el tono. Es, muy probablemente, la primera vez que escucha tal inseguridad en la voz de Rukia. Se siente estúpidamente culpable y _mal_ de causarle inseguridad, siendo ella siempre tan fuerte y admirable.

-Claro que sí, idiota. -Sonríe al recuperar la compostura. -Pero...

-Entonces, ¡enséñame! Sé algunas cosas, pero no creo que acabe de entenderlo todo…

No puede más. Es demasiado. Escucharla así, tan decidida… Además, su curiosidad es sincera. No quiere ni imaginarlo, pero sabe que si no accede, ella terminará pidiéndole a Renji o algo peor… Porque, desde luego, es obvio que él también la aprecia, como poco. De hecho teme pensar que sea algo más que aprecio lo que siente por ella. Le hierve la sangre.

_¿Qué tal si ella siente… algo por él, también? O por alguien más, quien sea..._

No se considera una persona egoísta, en serio. Pero pensar en alguien más con ella le causa un profundo sentimiento de vacío, y antes de poder considerarlo, accede. Todo sea con tal de poder tenerla, al menos una vez, en su miserable vida. Por ser el primero, el único que nunca olvidará, así pase por cientos después…

Además de que está tan caliente que simplemente NO PODRÁ negarse de nuevo.

-Está bien.

Y se sienta junto a ella. No hay vuelta atrás. Quizás nunca la hubo.

-Y… ¿cómo empezamos?

-Creo que deberíamos besarnos…

Se acercan, lentamente. Chocan un par de veces, como pequeños escarabajos contra una luz artificial. El primero es rápido y suave, apenas un roce entre sus labios. Luego, un poderoso fervor se apodera de ambos, y antes de darse cuenta, Ichigo tiene ambas manos sobre la cara de ella, y la besa sin parar. En los labios, la frente, las mejillas, el cuello… De pronto la siente sobre él, con sus suaves piernas a los costados de las suyas. No sabe si fue ella quien se movió o él quien la colocó ahí sin darse cuenta. Tampoco le importa.

Rukia siente miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, sin poder identificarlas del todo. Pasión, calor, deseo, _amor…_ Nunca antes había estado así con nadie, y sin embargo, lo siente tan natural, como caminar o respirar. Corresponde a los besos de su _amante_ (siente raro pensarlo con esa palabra), depositando también algunos por su parte. Esporádicos, cortos y otros tantos largos. Le besa la frente mientras él le besa el cuello, le acaricia los hombros… Ninguno de los dos recuerda el frío. Ninguno de los dos recuerda otra cosa, tan sólo viven el momento.

-Rukia… -es él quien interrumpe, finalmente. -Esto es… tú eres maravillosa. No pensé que fuera tan… placentero.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ichigo? ¿Nunca habías… hecho esto? -se sostiene con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Aún tienen ropa, pero la intimidad es absoluta.

-¡No! Ya te dije mi opinión. Es algo que debes hacer con alguien que te aprecie…

Rukia se siente a sí misma sonreír estúpidamente. Se siente estúpida, en general. Pero le alegra saber que lo tiene claro.

-Entonces es perfecto para los dos, porque yo también te aprecio. Como a nadie…

Ninguno de los dos se detiene a pensar en esas últimas palabras. En esa indirecta confesión. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez de manera más calmada. Ichigo comienza a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama, una simple manga larga blanca. Lo hace calmadamente, como todo un experto, mientras sigue besándola. Ella se siente tranquila y relajada, sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Cuando no queda ningún otro botón, escabulle la mano, comenzando por el abdomen. No quiere parecer un desesperado, así que se toma todo el tiempo del mundo. Finalmente, Rukia parece salir del trance cuando siente aquellos dedos largos en la base de su pecho. Se estremece ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada… No te detengas, por favor.

No hace falta que lo pida dos veces.

Vuelve a su labor. Le quita rápidamente la camisa, tirándola a quién sabe dónde. Lleva su mano devuelta al seno, acariciándolo suavemente. Siente que se muere. Es suave y delicado… Pequeño, pero no le podría importar menos. De hecho, le encanta. Es perfecto así. Ella es perfecta.

-Ichigo… -es lo único que logra decir cuando siente humedad en el otro pecho. Los labios y la lengua de él lo rodean en una buena parte, y ella también siente que se muere. Experimenta unas placenteras cosquillas en su intimidad, difíciles de controlar. Arquea la espalda de manera reflexiva, mientras Ichigo sigue trabajando en sus pequeños pechos.

-Rukia, son hermosos. -le duele interrumpirse para decir algo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Quiere que sepa lo mucho que lo está disfrutando. -Dime si te molesto, por favor. Me es casi imposible parar…

-No me molesta, tranquilo. -responde con una pequeña sonrisa. -Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría poder ver… Verte. -estúpidamente, siente vergüenza al decirlo. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

A la mierda los Hollows, Espadas, Aizen y Yhwach… Se sienten como pan comido en comparación del esfuerzo que requiere alejarse de ella para prender la maldita luz.

Pero vale la pena. Oh, por supuesto que lo vale.

_Debí hacer eso desde el principio, si seré idiota…_

Se queda embobado viéndola. Ella, sin poder evitarlo, pone los brazos sobre sus pechos, como queriendo esconderlos.

-Fuiste tú quien me pidió prender la luz, ¿te estás arrepintiendo? -la molesta.

-Cállate… ¡Es que me estás mirando como si fuera un pedazo de comida!

-Eso eres. El banquete más delicioso que he probado y probaré en toda mi vida…

El pudor desaparece de nuevo. Rukia le invita a volver con los brazos abiertos. Sólo podría ser más perfecta la vista si no tuviese ese estúpido pantalón puesto…

Se dispone a quitárselo cuando ella le toma las manos.

-Espera… Tú aún tienes todo puesto. Es injusto.

-Entonces, quítamelo.

Lo hace. Torso descubierto… Ella nunca se fijó demasiado en esas cosas, pero debe admitir que Ichigo tiene un cuerpo exquisito. Los músculos lo suficientemente marcados, pero no exagerados. Unas cuantas cicatrices, prueba de los logros increíbles que ha tenido. Acaricia una de ellas suavemente. Ichigo siente su dureza a punto de explotar.

-Déjame quitarte el pantalón, por favor.

Ella accede sin una pizca duda. Lo hace rápido, la paciencia casi completamente agotada. No puede evitar reír ligeramente cuando mira el conejo _Chappy_ en su ropa interior. Recibe un suave golpe en la cabeza como respuesta, y pronto termina la labor de quitarlo _todo_.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Rukia siente auténtica vergüenza. No es así como suele suceder en sus _manga…_

_-_ ¿Q-qué pas-? Ah…

Siente la humedad de su lengua en otro lado, uno mucho más íntimo. Ichigo le está... lamiendo... ahí… ¡Definitivamente no es así como pasa en sus manga! Siente que va a explotar. Las manos de él vuelven a sus pechos, masajeándolos tranquilamente. Inesperadamente quita una de las manos y la dirige hacia abajo. Sus gemidos son auténticos, casi silenciosos, pero sumamente exquisitos. Un manjar para sus oídos.

-Estás deliciosa. -dice mientras acaricia su apertura con el dedo. Instintivamente, Rukia cierra las piernas, aunque no con demasiada fuerza. -No hagas eso, enana… Déjame seguir saboreándote…

-Esto no… lo leí en ningún lado… -logra responder, entre cortos jadeos. Cede, abriendo de nuevo su intimidad ante él.

Ichigo sonríe ante su evidente placer. Se siente extasiado. Le duele hacerlo, pero agradece mentalmente a su padre… Después de todo, fue él quien lo hizo mirar esa maratón de "porno especial" para causar placer a las mujeres… Qué orgulloso estaría ahora.

_Aunque antes que me corten las bolas que contarle al viejo, desde luego._

Introduce delicadamente un dedo. Rukia se estremece. Se siente completamente vulnerable, entregada… Pero al mismo tiempo se siente segura. Siempre ha confiado en Ichigo. Le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo un segundo. Le confiaría todo.

Un dedo más. Al mismo tiempo, vuelve a lamer arriba, en su punto más sensible. Siente los dedos explorarle las paredes, más estrechas y calientes de lo que esperaba. Ichigo imagina su miembro ahí dentro y casi siente que se ha venido de sólo pensarlo. _Joder, así no duraré ni un minuto…_

Mueve la punta de los dedos, apretando hacia _ese_ punto donde sigue lamiendo y besando. Rukia agarra con fuerza los costados de la cama, se arquea y suelta los gemidos más intensos y deliciosos que Ichigo ha escuchado nunca.

Siente las paredes contraerse, presionándole los dedos. Quiere gritar, cantar, bailar... ¡Ha hecho que Rukia se corra! ¿Qué más se puede pedir en esta miserable vida?

-Eso fue… Increíble. -consigue decir algo, finalmente. No pensó que un placer así fuera posible. Es lo mejor que ha sentido en su puta vida.

-Tan sólo estamos comenzando… -no sabe de dónde saca toda esa seguridad, casi prepotencia. Es que haber causa un auténtico orgasmo a Rukia se siente como el mayor logro de la humanidad.

_Pero que sea sólo mío, definitivamente._

Rukia sigue sensible, pero él se dispone a darle más. Lo haría, de no ser porque ella le toma la mano para interrumpir.

-Espera… Yo también quiero darte algo.

_¿Será que…?_

-Es tu turno de quitarte el pantalón.

Él obedece. No se le ocurre otra alternativa. Queda sólo en boxers, un visible bulto rogando por ser liberado. No tendrá que esperar mucho. Rukia le observa con evidente curiosidad, relajándose ya un poco de su reciente orgasmo.

-Luce un poco… intimidante.

_Deja de ensanchar mi ego, joder._

-Aún ni siquiera lo ves.

-Cierto. Hora de cambiar eso.

Sólo basta un ligero roce con la mano, aún a través de la tela, e Ichigo siente que no podrá contenerse. Quiere hacerla suya YA, estar dentro de ella, escucharla decir su nombre de ESE modo una vez más. Pero puede ser paciente. En más de 18 años nunca ha tenido esta intimidad con nadie. Unos minutos más valdrán la pena.

Le baja el boxer, apenas lo suficiente para liberar a su _amigo_. Le avergüenza pensar en ello con el "apodo" que le usaba su padre.

Es la segunda vez que piensa en su padre, directa o indirectamente. Ruega por que sea la última, por su propio bien mental.

Pero pronto todo eso queda en el olvido cuando siente las perfectas y jodidamente suaves manos de Rukia rodeándolo. Primero muy lento, casi con miedo. Luego con asombrosa és de todo, es una Shinigami. Está más que acostumbrada a agarrar una espada con firmeza.

Ichigo siente que se le sale el corazón cuando siente los _labiosdeellaencimajoder._ Tiene que sostenerse con los brazos en la cama porque siente que se desploma. Primero es un roce, con labios húmedos, directo en el glande. Después baja un poco. Alcanza a sentir un ligerísimo roce con los dientes que le causa un derrame cerebral. O esa impresión le da, al menos.

Es un placer tan intenso, íntimo e inexplicablemente _tierno_. Le gustaría poder disfrutarlo, al menos unos minutos más, pero sabe que es mucho pedir a su propio cuerpo. No es tan bueno controlándose.

-Espera… Rukia. Para, por favor. -consigue decir todo sin tartamudear. Piensa que se merece un premio por ello.

Rukia levanta la mirada. Se encuentra con esos ojos violetas y descubre lo hermosos que son. Los ha visto infinidad de veces, pero es como si los mirara por primera vez. Hay una ligera confusión en ellos, y el único modo que se le ocurre para responder es con un beso. Sabe a él, sabe a ella. Sabe a la combinación perfecta de los dos.

-Lo haces demasiado bien. -termina de aclarar. -Lamento decir que no duraré mucho así…

-Pero yo… Quería hacerte sentir lo que tú a mí. Y después podíamos seguir…

_Estúpidos manga. Estúpidos libros eróticos y la falsa impresión que causan, mierda._

-Eso iba a tardar un poco… Quiero sentir esto dentro de ti. Déjame, por favor.

Rukia asiente, comprendiendo. Ichigo la vuelve a recostar, tomándola por las nalgas. Son _tanperfectasmalditasea._

_-_ Ningún durazno podría hacerles justicia.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que sin duda alguna eres lo más delicioso que probaré en mi vida.

Ella se sonroja, estúpidamente. Todo lo que ha pasado, lo que pasará… Y un comentario como ese logra hacerla sentir aún más _cálida_ por dentro. Es turno de ella para darse cuenta: está locamente enamorada de ese idiota.

El sustituto vuelve a su labor. Deposita a Rukia en la cama, colocando cuidadosamente su erección en su deliciosa entrada.

-Esto… Sin duda dolerá. Un poco. Eres más estrecha de lo que pensé…

-Eso es… ¿malo? -pregunta con verdadera preocupación. _Tonta, si supiera…_

_-_ Para ti lo será, un poco. Pero querías experimentar, y no voy a detenerme ahora.

_Mentira. Si me pides que me detenga, lo haré. Me mato después, pero lo haré._

-Ni quiero que lo hagas.

-Bien.

La besa en el cuello mientras se introduce en ella. Es la sensación más maravillosa que puede existir, se pregunta cómo mierda ha podido vivir sin ella… Y, al mismo tiempo, se siente como la peor de las basuras al escuchar la inevitable exclamación de dolor.

-Ya pasó la peor parte… Lo siento. -se disculpa con convicción. Necesita hacerle saber que se siente mal de lastimarla.

-N-no te disculpes… He sufrido cosas peores. -Y es cierto, sin duda. Y él lo sabe. Le duele pero sabe que vale la pena. Podrían estarle cortando un brazo, por lo que le importa. Sabe que se ha entregado completamente a él y nada ni nadie le hará sentirse mejor de lo que se siente ahora. Entregó su virginidad, pero, sobre todo, entregó todo su ser.

Siente el dolor disiparse mientras Ichigo se mueve. No termina de parecerle placentero (al menos, no del modo que lo sintió antes), pero tampoco la pasa mal. Sabe que él lo está disfrutando mucho, y eso es lo único que necesita para sentirse auténticamente feliz.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor se ha desvanecido por completo. Ichigo suelta un gemido ronco. Ella siente pulsaciones en su interior, y una nueva clase de calidez. El pálido producto de su orgasmo.

Se cae al lado de ella, completamente satisfecho. El mundo podría acabarse ahí mismo. Se siente tan completo que nada le importa.

Nada, a excepción de ella.

-Fue muy… interesante.

-Dame un minuto…

-¿Para qué? -pregunta, confusa.

Él no responde inmediatamente. Cuando lo hace, es más con acciones que con palabras. La toma por sorpresa, acariciando de nuevo su interior con los dedos. Ella gime despacio, y pronto se encuentra a sí misma en un segundo orgasmo. Tan intenso o incluso más que el anterior.

-¿A qué vino eso? -consigue decir cuando finalmente deja de temblar.

-¿Crees que eso fue todo? Tengo que compensar el dolor que te causé. Vas a llegar al menos tres veces más. Sólo hoy. -sonríe, esta vez con verdadera prepotencia.

A ella sólo se le ocurre responder con una sonrisa de idénticas características.

-No seas tan creído. Veo desde aquí el sueño que te traes…

-¡Cállate! No es… completamente cierto. Un poco.

Ambos ríen. Ichigo vuelve a tirarse al lado, y ella lo rodea con su cuerpo entero.

Definitivamente no pasarán más frío esta noche.

Despiertan casi al mismo tiempo, Ichigo con unos minutos de ventaja.

-Buenos días. -saluda, acompañando con un beso en la frente. Ella siente la temperatura subir de nuevo, aunque por distintas razones.

¿Hace cuánto que le ama tanto?

Se levantan con excesiva pereza. Ninguno de los dos termina de creer lo que pasó hace tan sólo unas horas… Saben que un nuevo vínculo se ha formado, pero no están seguros de en qué consiste exactamente. Como cuando ella le pasó sus poderes por primera vez. Algo único, nuevo y emocionante.

Ichigo alcanza a ver la increíble figura de Rukia antes de que termine de ponerse la ropa. Entonces recuerda, y decide que no está mal confesarse ahora.

-Eso es el durazno…

-¿Disculpa?

-El durazno… tu, ehm, trasero.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que lo habías visto antes? ¿O lo habías imaginado? -ambas opciones le parecen, como mínimo, divertidas. Aunque la primera le preocupa un poco…

-Lo había visto, sin querer. Fue cuando te estabas recuperando en las aguas termales y yo… Estuve ahí y bueno, te vi flotar un poco. -se sonroja ante el recuerdo. _¿Cómo mierda me pongo así luego de lo que hicimos?_

Espera uno de sus famosos golpes, pero en cambio recibe una divertida risa por parte de ella.

-Eres un idiota… Pero así es como te quiero.

_¿Ha dicho que… me quiere?_

Oh, ahora sí que lo arruinó todo. Hasta donde sabe, él sólo accedió a su aventura de anoche para ayudarla a satisfacer su curiosidad… De pronto la invade un miedo, el miedo que sentimos todos cuando no sabemos si esa persona nos corresponde, luego de conocer nuestros sentimientos.

Ichigo la sigue mirando, sorprendido. _Me quiere… como amigo, debe ser. Ha dicho que me quiere, no que me… ama. No debo confundirme._

_-_ ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¿No vas a decir nada? -reclama desesperadamente.

_Si espera que diga algo quiere decir que…_

_-_ Yo te amo, maldita sea. ¿Eso quieres oír?

… _Y si no quiere decir eso, que me jodan._

Es el turno de Rukia se quedarse sorprendida, sin palabras. _¿Me ama? ¿En verdad ICHIGO usó esas palabras?_

Sí, definitivamente las usó. De pronto la invade una felicidad estúpida, pura e inigualable. Intenta esconderla, pero es inútil. Su sonrisa es tan radiante que cualquiera podría adivinar lo que ha pasado.

Él sigue con cara de no entender nada, y ella sólo responde tirándolo de nuevo en la cama.

-Esta vez, me toca ir arriba.

La mira, el sonrojo y la impresión aún presentes en su cara.

-Yo también te amo, idiota.

En la cara de ambos se distingue una inconfundible sonrisa, pronto transformada en un beso, aún más intenso que los de la noche anterior.

-Me pregunto…

-¿Uhm?

-… qué dirá Nii-sama cuando se entere.

_Qué manera de arruinar el día._

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo de verdad vio el trasero de Rukia. No recuerdo el capítulo, pero fue el 500 y algo. :P


End file.
